


Tales from the Coochie Dungeon: Swamp Ass

by Calicornia



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia





	Tales from the Coochie Dungeon: Swamp Ass

Guy Sensei sat alone at the bar, thinking deeply about the Thanos Car. The smooth bender, the smooth fender, and the homosexual engine all stood out to him. How he wishes the honks would be his once again.

"Rough night?" Guido Mista rolled a vodka towards the depressed jumpsuited man, accidently sliding the drink off the table. "Shit, lemme try again." Mista aimed another, landing it also on the floor.

 "Someone on Overwatch told me I can only main Hanzo and Genji." Guy Sensei wiped away a tear, "Pharah's always been a main of mine."

Mista sighed in empathetic empathy.

"I wish I could play Overwatch," Mista's Sex Pistol no. 5 wiped away his tear, "there's no Italians. I'm too busy jerking off."

Joshuu bust into the bar, ass naked smelling homer simpson plushies that he bought at the anime store. 

Doctor Uwu grimaced and poored a stiff glass of 2 percent milk. Today had been a long day.

"Son you're too young to be in this bar!" Vinegar Doppio popp3d a fuckin wheely and close lined Funny Valentine. 

"Oh YEaH Well im not too young for this caaaAr" Joshu's hair flipped up in anger.

The Thanos car's thicc ass dripped spatulas.

"That's the real reason the Thanos Car wants to destroy the universe." Guy Sensei hid behind the counter, where Rohan is currently getting fisted.

"Yeesssssssssssssssssssss?" Speedwagon came back, his stand, Squidward falling behind. "Did someone call for some thicc ass?"

The Thanos car revved in anger. Speedwagon snickered.

"Get out of here." Speedwagon posed at the Thanos car. "You two gallon two timer!"

The Thanos car drove away.

"Shit." Joshuu screamed, flailing his arms around. "What the fuck am I gonna do now!?"

Rohan yelled out the Coochie Dungeon

The Coochie Dungeon yelled back, shaking its Thick AssTM. Rohan slithered into his own butthole and made an ass. 

Hoss Delgado busted down the door to the coochie dungeon. 

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SHIT COCKS DREW PORN OF ROUGE THE BAT X ADAM SANDLER" Hoss wryyyed. The mangaka quivered inside of his own ass. He was 16 when he drew that and he regretted it every second of the day.

Hoss summoned sex pistols and fired it up Rohan's ass. 

"TASTY ASS?!?!?!" Pearl nani-d. The time had finally come.

 


End file.
